


All the Rest

by CharmsDealer



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts AU, scene setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sorting hat reflects on the new batch of Hufflepuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> MY AUs are AUs of AUs, until otherwise confirmed. Enjoy separately X'D
> 
> This is a drabble written from the sorting hat's perspective because I was getting blocked on how to write the sorting scene.

Some years, sorting was just more difficult than others. The sorting hat prided itself on honing in on the innermost characteristics of a student and placing them in the house that would offer the most growth and direction. There were many clever Gryffindors, brave Slytherins and sly Ravenclaws. It mattered not what was in your head but in your heart, as far as the hat was concerned. Many people knew what they wanted.

Like the Whittemore boy, who, name called last, begged to be a Slytherin. But the hat knew.

“Hufflepuff!” it announced to the hall, closing the ceremony.

The boy staggered with an ashen face to the Hufflepuff table and sat at the furthermost corner, refusing to look at the other two first year boys sitting together on the opposite bench with their heads bent low together.

The girl sitting closest to the second years had given the hat the most trouble. Her mind was a bright jewel and her ambition was unrivaled. She should have been sitting with either the Slytherin or Ravenclaw table, but the moment the hat slipped onto her head she told it in no uncertain terms that she was a Hufflepuff and if it dared put her in any other house she would break into the headmistress’s office and set the hat on fire.

It was easy to recognise a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin; they all stood out. But Hufflepuff was for all the rest. Underestimated, unassuming...but tenacious and loyal to the end. Their emblem was a badger, not a cuddly toy.

The sorting hat sagged, becoming still. It was back to the shelf for another year, with nothing to do but mull over each of its decisions and wonder what the next crop of students would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to hammer out what I can and hope it all makes sense eventually.


End file.
